Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76 is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Currently the target of an international manhunt, the vigilante known as Soldier: 76 wages a personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse. Soldier: 76 revealed himself in a string of attacks that crisscrossed the globe, targeting financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and secure Overwatch facilities. Though to the outside world his motives are inscrutable, there are those who claim that he is a former Overwatch agent, determined to shed light on the conspiracy that brought down the organization. While his true identity remains a mystery, he is believed to have been trained as a member of the American "soldier enhancement program." He possesses physical capabilities exceeding those of a conventional soldier's, as well as other augmentations that make him a peerless combatant. In addition, he utilizes a cutting-edge arsenal, much of it stolen in raids on Overwatch installations. Unrelenting in his search to find those responsible for Overwatch's fall, Soldier: 76 will stop at nothing to bring them to justice. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Fist *I See You *Locked And Loaded Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits *I've Still Got It (default) *Get Off My Lawn (Young punks. Get off my lawn.) *I'm An Army Of One *I Didn't Start This War... (I didn't start this war, but I'm damn sure gonna finish it.) *Not On My Watch *Old Soldiers (Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away.) *Smells Like Victory *That's "Sir" To You *What Are You Lookin' At? *You're The Other One (I'm the one who gets his job done. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.) *You Didn't Make The Cut Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Helix *Looking At You *Target Rich Environment Achievements Story Jack Morrison was born in rural Indiana to a family of farmers. When he was 18, he joined the US military and became a subject of the experimental Soldier Enhancement Program. Through the program, he became close friends with Gabriel Reyes. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Reyes became head of Blackwatch while Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander. He oversaw Overwatch's rise to prominence, training new agents and leading them in peacekeeping missions. Over time, the public lost faith in Overwatch and accused it of negligence, corruption, and human rights abuses. During a United Nations investigation, Morrison was seemingly killed in a conflict with Reyes at the Swiss Headquarters. He was given a grave at the Arlington National Cemetery, though no body was found. Morrison survived, and donned a new identity as Soldier: 76, stealing a Heavy Pulse Rifle from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and wounding several Helix guards in the process. He began a string of attacks across America against financial institutions and former Overwatch bases in an attempt to avenge Overwatch. In Hero, Soldier: 76 left the United States for Dorado to take on the Los Muertos gang. Though they managed to escape, Soldier: 76 did save the life of a young girl named Alejandra. Personality Soldier: 76 displays a grouchy and serious demeanor, occasionally grumbling about his old age. He insults his opponents by saying that they've got a lot to learn and, according to himself, doesn't play by the same fighting rules that he used to. He's obsessed with bringing criminals to justice, even if it means taking extreme measures to hunt them down. Even though he sees no point in bringing back Overwatch to combat the Second Omnic Crisis, he still misses being able to fight alongside them, as revealed by his quotes when in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. In spite of this behavior, Soldier: 76 is willing to protect the innocent, even at the cost of letting his adversaries get away. A prime example is in the Hero animated short where he shields Alejandra from the explosion of a grenade rather than immediately chasing after the Los Muertos gang. He also seems to commend his team once in a while, as shown by his positive comparisons of Pharah to her mother. Notes *Players play through the tutorial with Soldier: 76. He is also the players' opponent when using the AI option. *His sprint makes up for his average speed. *The Tactical Visor automatically aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle and Helix Rockets. *It's easier to fire Helix Rockets at an opponent's feet - this will launch the target, making most immobile in midair. Firing directly does more damage, but it's far easier to miss. This is recommended when attacking faster targets such as Lucio or Genji. *When fighting tanks, it's best to keep at a distance under cover. They can out-damage you, but you're able to heal with the Biotic Shield and spam rockets. If you're defending your team as they advance, this will waste the opponent's time as they attempt to finish you off. *On a one-on-one fight, place down the Biotic Field immediately. This will save your life if you're ever hindered, i.e. frozen, stunned, or blinded. This can also make the difference in a fight with another Soldier: 76. *On escort missions, the Biotic Field should be placed on top of the vehicle or payload. When the vehicle/payload moves, it will carry the Biotic Field, encouraging teammates to stay close. Trivia *Soldier: 76 was announced on July 7, 2015. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatch,Tweet #1, Tweet #2 as well as two in-universe stories: Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. *Soldier: 76's design comes from a concept for an unreleased comic series made by Chris Metzen and Max Velati.Sons of the Storm *When multiple AI Soldier: 76s are on one game in a custom match, the number in his name will count up for each one, i.e. Soldier: 77, Soldier: 78, etc. *The Daredevil: 76 Skin was previously named Spirit Of: 76. *The quote "I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning." is possibly an allusion to the famous quote "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the movie Apocalypse Now. *The quote "Young punks, get off my lawn" might be a reference to the film Gran Torino. *Soldier: 76's "Daredevil" skin is a clear homage to stunt performer Evel Knievel Patch changes * }} References de:Soldier: 76 es:Soldado: 76 fr:Soldat 76 ja:ソルジャー76 pl:Żołnierz-76 ru:Солдат 76 zh:士兵76 Category:Character Category:Offense Category:Hero